Just you
by gypsybeads
Summary: Oliver and Hermione's marriage is in trouble,can Oliver get Hermione to forgive him with a little help from some Bon Jovi songs.
1. Default Chapter

Oliver wood sat in the flat, the one that he had once shared with his wife Hermione. She had left a few days ago, after 3 years of marriage she had walked out.  
  
The muggle radio played softy in the background, Oliver absent minded twisted his gold wedding band around his finger.  
  
He was still a little in the dark about why she had left. Everything had been fine that morning, he had left early for his 7 o'clock practice with puddlemere united, the same thing he did every saturday morning.  
  
When he came back home Hermione had been doing more studying for her medwitch exam in the bedroom, books and parchment notes spread about the quit cover. He'd given her a quick kiss before going to watch the tornados game on the wireless.  
  
'Hey mione, what's for dinner' he asked not taking his eyes away from the TV. She didn't answer. 'Hermione' he called again, still no reply,he got up and walked over to the bedroom. He expected to find her fast asleep surrounded by books like she had often done.  
  
But what he did find was a complete shock. 


	2. i never wanted the stars

The last time that I saw her  
  
Was the night she said goodbye  
  
She said that loves a stranger  
  
And its saw to pass you by  
  
As she packed up her belongings  
  
She wouldn't look me in the eye  
  
But I could see a tear roll  
  
Of her face  
  
She was packing, 'Hermione what are you doing' he asked starring at her suitcases on the floor and the one laying on the bed, half full, 'I m going Oliver' she said calmly while taking things out of the draws and placing them into the suitcase, 'I'm going to stay at Ginny and Harry's for awhile, after that I don't know'.  
  
'Why are you leaving?' he asked, Hermione turned away from him, taking things out of the draws, 'do you know what today is Oliver' she asked him, 'its Saturday' he replied confused about what was happening 'Saturday the what' 'the 23rd, only a week until the wasps game' Oliver answered, Hermione took a deep breath, the tears that she had been trying to stop, finale fell from her eyes. She placed the last of her things in the bag and closed it. 'It s our anniversary Oliver' she said quietly.  
  
As we both tried so hard  
  
Not to cry she said  
  
I never wanted the stars  
  
I never shot for the moon  
  
I like them right were they are  
  
All I wanted was you  
  
So baby just turn away  
  
Because I cant face the truth  
  
All I'm trying to say is  
  
All I wanted was you.  
  
I tried so hard to remember  
  
Where when why love went away  
  
I tried to drown myself in pity  
  
But the whiskey kept calling your name  
  
Oliver continued to twist the gold band around his finger, looking back he could see their had been so many clues and hints that she was unhappy. It had all changed when he had moved up from the reverse team, he'd gotten so caught up in all the media attention, the party's, the fans, trying to keep up with his team mates with their houses, brooms and life styles.  
  
I brought you fancy cars and diamond rings  
  
All the things that money brings  
  
And the servants to paint the sky blue  
  
And I worked so hard seven days a week  
  
And built a fortress for your love to keep  
  
If I could I'd wrap these words up for you  
  
Oliver remembered when it had started.  
  
'So what do think mione' Oliver said, walking around their new flat. 'It's a bit big isn't it Oliver' she replied standing in the middle of the room looking around their new home, It wasn't what she really wanted, she would have been much more happier with a house somewhere in the country and a huge garden. 'I mean do we really need all this space',  
  
'Of course we do, were in the big time now, image all the parties will be having this place is going to be buzzing' Oliver said excited he couldn't believe he owned something like this, he walked over to his wife and pulled her towards him.  
  
'Image all the kids were going to have running around' he said 'we have the money Hermione, we can have what ever we want, even the stars'.  
  
She said  
  
I never wanted the stars  
  
I never shot for the moon  
  
I like them right were they are  
  
All I wanted was you  
  
So baby just turn away  
  
Because I cant face the truth  
  
All I'm trying to say  
  
Is all I wanted was you  
  
What's happened to me though Oliver, when had he changed so much, forgotten the things that were important to him, he had neglected her, he was so caught up in this new lifestyle that he had forgotten the things that he had before. She had been there at the start, and he couldn't image him doing any thing in his life without her.  
  
I may have built for you a dream house  
  
But never thought you were alone  
  
I filled the party up with company  
  
But never made are house a home  
  
All I got is my guitar these chords and the truth  
  
All I got is my guitar...but all I want is you.  
  
As the music faded on the radio, Oliver picked up the phone, he knew what he had to do. 


	3. bed of roses

Hermione wood lay on the bed in Harry and Ginny potters' guest room staring up at the ceiling.

She had just left her husband of 3 years and while at the time it seemed to be the only option, doubts were now flying through her head.

May be She should have talked to him about how she was feeling, but then another part of her would butt in and reminded her of how he was so wrapped up in being the new wonder boy of puddlemere untied, but he would have cared about her feelings, yeah when he could have fitted you into his busy schedule.

Hermione groaned in frustration and pulled one of the pillows over her head.

She loved Oliver but since he had been promoted it felt more like having a roommate rather then a husband.

Knock knock

She lifted the pillow of her head to see Harry's head peep around the door. 'I bring chocolate ice cream, do not harm me for what the rest of my species has done to you'

'Its alright to come in Harry' she said ' I wont hurt you, I m done with the crying and cursing of men'

'Yeah I thought It was better that Ginny handle that bit, I more useful at the dishing out ice cream and listening to what happened' Harry said sitting down opposite her on the bed and handed her a spoon.

She smiled gratefully at him and took the offered spoon ' its really nice of you and Ginny to let me stay a while'

'Don't mention it' he said taking a spoon of ice cream 'so do you want to tell me what happened'

She began to tell Harry everything that had happed over the last couple of months, from Oliver being promoted, to being dragged to ever team party that was thrown and then to be left standing in the corner while Oliver did shots at the bar with the team, seeming to have forgotten all about her. And then how over the last week things had gotten worse and forgetting there aversively seemed to have tipped Her over the edge.

Harry listened to her, he hadn't known just how bad things were between the couple and how Oliver could have been so blind to have not seen how unhappy Hermione was becoming.

'I am surprised you didn't leave earlier' he told her.

She took her spoon and stabbed the ice cream with it 'I miss him Harry, he's become selfish, arrogant and a complete jerk, but I love him and I miss him'. She said as she began to cry.

Harry moved next to her and wrapped her into a hug, 'why don't you just relax for a while we can talk more about it tomorrow'.

She nodded wiping her tears away with the end of her sleeve. 'I'll put the radio on maybe that will help' he said moving across the room and turning and tuning the radio in to a station.

'Try and get some sleep mione' he said as he left.

Hermione listened as the last song ended and the female dj introduced the next request. 'That was Joni Mitchell and leaving on a jet plane for Steve from his fiancé Angie who says that she'll miss while she's away. Now I have a request from a husband in puddelmere who is in the doghouse with his wife. He says he knows he sqwered up badly but if your listening Hermione he says he'll be at that same old beach. So this is bon Jovi and beds of roses.

Hermione listened to the opening cords of the song begin and the smooth voice began to sing.

_Sitting here wasted and wounded at this old piano_

_Trying hard to capture the moment this morning I don't know._

_Cause a bottle of vodka is still lodged in my head and some blonde gave me nightmares, I think that she's still in my bd._

_As I dream of movies they wont make of me when I'm dead._

_With an iron clad fist I wake up and French kiss the morning. While some marching bad keeps its own beat in my head while we're talking._

_About all of the things that I long to believe about love and the truth and what you mean to be and the truth is, baby your all that I need._

_I want to lay you down in a bed a rose._

_For tonight I'll sleep on a bed of nails._

_I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is and lay you down on a bed of roses._

_Well I'm so far away that each slept that I take is on my way home._

_A king random in dimes I'd give each night to see through this pay phone._

_Still I run out of time._

_Or it's hard to get through._

_Till the bird on the wire flies me back to you. I'll just close my eyes and whisper. Baby none of its true._

_I want to lay you down in a bed a rose._

_For tonight I'll sleep on a bed of nails._

_I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is and lay you down on a bed of roses._

_The hotel bar handover, whiskeys gone dry._

_The barkeeper's wigs crooked and she's given me the eye._

_I might have said yes, but I think I laughed so hard I think I died._

_When you close your eyes know that I'd me thinking of you._

_While my mistress she calls me to stand in her spot light again._

_Tonight I wont be alone but you know that means I'm not lonely, I've got nothing to lose for its you I'd die to defend._

_I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is and lay you down on a bed of roses. _

She listened as the music faded away and the dj introduced the next song. She wiped the tears away she knew what she had to do. Grapping her jacket she headed out. She hadn't even noticed Harry and Ginny laying on the couch 'were are you going mione' Harry called out to her, the only reply he got was the bang of the door and the click of the lock as it closed'

'Do you think she's going to met him' Ginny asked wrapping her arms around Harry's waist as her head lay on his stomach.

'Of course she is' Harry said playing with a strand of her hair 'our Hermione has more curiosity then a cat'

'Its so romantic, what Oliver's got planed' she lifted her head to look up at him, 'how come you don't do those type of things for me'.

'Because I've never treated you badly so I don't have to work my way out of the dog house. I no how to treat my wife'.

'Yeah. That and the fact that I have 6 brothers and you scared of what they might do to you'.

'Yeah well that will help any guy become the perfect gentleman'.

Ginny sighed to her self and laid her head back on Harry's stomach 'I really do hope Hermione and Oliver are going to be ok' she said, Harry wrapped his arms around her shoulders 'me to'.

* * *

I'm sorry about the bad chapter but I'm having problems with this story.

Thank-you to those who have read this fiction and tograhamcrackers and hp who reviewed but I'm going to have to leave this story for a while until the plot bunnies come back


End file.
